hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Willa Lailah
Willa Lailah was a real girl. She became well known after her death. Early Life Willa Lailah was born to loving parents, George and Clarissa, in 1991. Friends described her childhood as normal, with her parents being supportive and liking Willa as a child. She was best friends with Cloud Skye from four years old. Cloud later went on to become famous, with Willa supporting her career, despite being concerned about the entertaining career that Cloud had chosen. Life As a teenager, Willa supported and helped Cloud with her career, trying to help her becoming fit enough to perform entertaining routines. Cloud tried to convince Willa to become an entertainer, which Willa refused. Willa had plans to become a singer, which was later revealed by one of her friends. Willa had written a total of twelve thousand songs, and had recorded most of the songs on a potato. Tragedy In 2008, Willa turned 17 years old in April. Two months later came the tragic accident. In June 2008, Willa phoned one of her friends in distress. They couldn't understand that Willa was trying to explain she was actually a himmer mostly female, after the discovery of a wunga. Willa decided that the best action would be to tell her parents. Before doing this, she set up a camera in the kitchen. Willa had planned to use the footage in a song, "Discovered", that she had written about the discovery she had made. However, things went horribly wrong for poor Willa. She walked into the kitchen, where her parents were, and bravely said "I've got a wunga". Her parents both lunged at Willa, taking her down. They kicked her in the wunga, but were too threatened by the fact she was a himmer, and stopped doing this. Her mum then lifted a hammer to hit Willa with, but her dad finds a hard cardboard box, and they begin to attack Willa with this instead. Willa is then put into the box by her parents and is taped inside, ready to be sent away. They are seen agreeing to do this and walking out. Police confirmed that during the footage, the box is seen moving, as Willa breaks out slowly. Her parents return to the room and Willa lunges at them. Willa starts to eat her parents. Soon, a neighbour comes over, having hear the noise. They are seen looking through the window and passing out. Other neighbours arrive and realise that Willa is eating them and quickly phone for help. When the police arrive, Willa has eaten her parents. They run in and taser Willa, trying to get her to bring back her parents, but are also scared of poor Willa. As she runs away they prong her, but she manages to escape when they slip and knock eachother down, with one being overweight. The footage of the attack has never been released to the public. Death Willa rushes out of the kitchen and garden, running from the police, who chase her on bikes. Some ride dogs after Willa and attempt to taser her. She soon runs onto a road and is hit by four cars. Two pink heffalump cars hit Willa, taking her down, allowing a bike car and human sized car to run over Willa and kill her. Secret of Willa "Secret of Willa" is a 2013 television programme which showed actresses and actors bring to life the real events of Willa and her life. With the help of her friends, and other family members, it was a one hour long Willa special. The show was given the name with secret in it due to the fact the story of Willa had been kept a secret, causing an outrage as many believed that Willa deserved all of the support she could get. Support Willa, after death, has been given a large amount of support. Her friend, Cloud, has release a song called Willa from her second album. The song was used on "Secret of Willa" during the scene that her parents attack Willa, and later when Willa runs away and is hit down by the cars.